


Humiliation

by Dracones Angelus (darkangel_27)



Series: Sweet Revenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/Dracones%20Angelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humiliation can lead to some very satisfying revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation

Draco walked around the Grounds of Hogwarts, silently fuming after the humiliation he had faced at the wand of Moody. Why was it Potter always came off smelling like roses when he suffered humiliation and his father's wrath at every turn. He knew when his father heard about this latest embarrassment he would be in for the belt. He was passing the Quidditch pitch when he saw the object of his anger flying high above the ground. With a sly smile he walked into the changing rooms. No-one would know if he got a little bit of vengeance on the Golden Boy.

-x-x-x-x-

Harry had been flying for around an hour, his mind on the Tri-Wizard Tournament as well as on his guilt for what Moody had done to Malfoy. No-one deserved to be humiliated in that way even if the blond arsehole had been planning to hex him with his back turned. If it hadn’t been for Professor McGonagall, Merlin only knew, how far their Defence Professor would have taken his punishment. After seeing the mangled ex-auror casting Unforgivables in the classroom, Harry doubted he would be bothered by doing some not so nice things to the suspected Death Eaters son. Harry was just glad McGonagall had turned up when she had.

He had come to the pitch to get away from his housemates. They were all laughing and joking and enjoying Malfoys humiliation but after being humiliated time and again by Dudley and his friends, Harry could never find that kind of thing amusing. His friends couldn’t understand why so he had come out to fly. He had missed feeling the wind in his face, the cold bite of it nipping at his skin making him feel alive through the pain it caused. He felt free up in the air, like nothing could touch him or hurt him. No one could catch him up here, trap him, lock him away and forget about him. In the sky he could be Harry, just Harry, like he dreamed of being on the ground. 

He would have spent eternity up amongst the clouds but responsibilities, friends and tiredness eventually brought him back to ground softly. He headed towards the changing rooms, trying to put off his return to the Tower. He knew his friends would be starting to worry about him but he couldn’t find the energy to care at the moment. He needed a few moments as himself before replacing the masks, plus he was sweaty from the flying and it was rare to find a moment when the showers were completely empty. 

He walked into the changing room and went over to his locker. They had been designed to open to the owners energy signature to prevent opponents tampering with one anothers kit and belongings. He opened his and grabbed himself a clean set of clothes and a towel for after his shower, along with his smaller spare wash kit he had placed in his locker sometime around Year Two. He headed off to the shower, making sure the door to the changing room was locked. Mad-Eyes ‘constant vigilance’ speech must have been wearing off on him. 

He turned the shower on and let it get as hot as he could bare it as he stripped off his dirty, sweaty clothes. Once he was naked he plunged himself under the steaming, hot stream hissing as the water burned his skin before it acclimated to the heat. He didn’t hear the footsteps until it was too late. He found himself pinned up against the tiled wall, head aching and nose bleeding from where it had made contact with the wall. A hard clothed body had him secured and the feel of a wand pressed against the base of his skull prevented him from struggling too much. He tried to remember where his wand was and groaned when he remembered it was in his locker. So much for constant vigilance he must have locked his attacker in with him. His breathing grew heavy as the body pushed him harder against the wall, his heart racing as he fought the panic that threatened to set in.

“So wheres your teacher now Potter?” Harry heard in a familiar drawl. He tried to turn his head but the wand pressed harder into his neck. 

“What do you want Malfoy?” He asked angrily, the awkwardness of the situation was beginning to set in. 

“You humiliated me Potter, for that I think you deserve to feel a little bit of humiliation yourself.” Harry struggled against him, trying to get loose but couldn’t. He started to feel a familiar stirring in his groin, how could being pinned naked and vulnerable be arousing? Harry worried for his own psyche then.

“I didnt do anything Malfoy, you got mouthy, you tried to hex me when my back was turned. You got what you deserved.” He wasn’t surprised when he heard a growl of anger, he was surprised that he was forcibly turned around to see his attacker. “So now you have me Malfoy, what are you going to do?”

-x-x-x-x-

That was a good question. Draco didn’t have a clue what he was going to do now. He had thought of tying Potter to one of the Quidditch goals but when he had seen the boy showering an unexpected feeling came over him. He got horny. The shape of Potters arse, the muscles of his back and shoulder made him forget his original intention and instead made him crave touching the boy. When he had him pinned between himself and the cold tiled wall, Malfoy had to bite his lip to prevent a groan from passing them. His cock fit perfectly at the other lads cheeks and he just prayed the other lad didn’t notice the hard on poking at the cleft of his arse.

Potters strugglings only proved to harden his erection further and he knew that if he didn’t back off soon it would be him humiliated again. When Potter claimed that he deserved to be humiliated, it snapped something inside of him. He would show Potter humiliation. “So now you have me Malfoy, what are you going to do?” the taunt made him see red. He punched Potter in the stomach and as the boy doubled over he pushed him to the floor. He would show Potter his place. He hadn’t been expecting Potter to get his own blow in, barely missing Draco’s still erect cock, causing the blond to drop his wand as he bent double. Draco launched himself at the boy and they scrambled for Draco’s wand trying their hardest to prevent the other boy from getting it.  
Draco was aware that Potter seemed to be as hard as he was and wondered if the testosterone was to blame. That thought resulted in a broken nose. They continued to fight for dominance over one another, trying to reach for the discarded wand. Draco groaned as his hand circled his wand and his groin rubbed against Potters thigh. He managed to flip them so he was on top before casting a Petrificus Totalus on Potter. 

Finally the boy stilled beneath him but Draco moaned in frustration at the loss of friction. The fight had certainly got his blood boiling but for a completely different reason than when he first entered the changing room. He needed to come. Having the naked boy hard beneath him, cock still erect as if wanting it as well prevented Draco from thinking of anything but his completion. He was too far gone. He rubbed himself against Harrys bound, frozen body. Rubbed his aching cock against that Potters. It wasn’t enough, he needed to feel skin.

“I know you want this Potter.” he said frantically undoing his zipper to free his aching cock. “This is the least you can do for the trouble you’ve caused me over the years.” He told the prone boy as he lined his cock up next to Potters and began to rub himself against his prisoner. He moaned as the sensations seemed to radiate up and down his spine. He needed this, he deserved this after the humiliation he had faced. His thrusts got harder and quicker as his cock sought for the friction to bring him to completion. “Oh god, Potter, wait until I tell the Slytherins you just lay there and let me do what I wanted to you.” He groaned, his hand wrapping itself around his and Potters cocks, it was just the right amount of pressure he needed. He felt the pressure building in his balls and lower stomach before he finally spilt his seed all over Potters stomach and chest.

He collapsed into a heap on the hexed boy, feeling the come soak through his shirt. Once he gained his breath he raised himself up and ran his fingers through his own come. “Well you have your uses after all.” He told the boy before smearing his come onto the boys closed lips, pushing a finger through the soft muscles to coat the inside of his lips. “Do I taste good Potter?” he asked, completely caught up in the power of it all. He stood and looked down at the boy “You look edible like that Potter.” he told his rival before casting a cleaning charm on his clothes and heading out the door. As he reached it he through a Finite in Harrys direction and walked out with a smile as he heard Harry scream his orgasm. Who knew revenge could be so satisfying.


End file.
